


Corrective Measures

by Skye_Willows



Series: D:BH Smutshots [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Gagging (sort of), How is this smutty and incredibly fluffy at the same time?, I’ve finally dipped into the trash ship, M/M, Nines has detachable dicks, Nines is a sadistic bastard, Poor Gavin gets it good, Public Sex, Smut, and lots of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye_Willows/pseuds/Skye_Willows
Summary: Hypothesis– Gavin Reed is unable to remain silent.Possibility 1– Due to issues with authority?Possibility 2– Due to issues surrounding self-confidence?Possibility 3– Gavin Reed is just an asshole.Solution 1- Embarrassment to entice silence.Solution 2- Find an object to force silence.Suggestion- Why restrict to only one method?Nines has had enough of Gavin's attitude and decides to do something about it.Gavin hates the fact that Nines is using the DPD elevator and two dicks to do it.





	Corrective Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Full credit for this dumpster fire goes to all the lovely people on the Reed900 Big Bang Discord server. You're all amazing, horny, sadistic and with the need to see poor Gavin get dicked down every so often.
> 
> You all inspired this mess, so I hope you enjoy every minute of Gavin getting what's coming to him. 
> 
> My first foray into Reed900 and **_this_** is what happens. I hope you're all happy now.

If the Detective were to question him in the future as to the origins of this idea, the Nines was fully prepared to lay all blame for it at Gavin’s feet. Yes, if his partner were to confront him (which Nines expects with 96.31% certainty, Gavin is never shy about his inquiries), then he will run the human through his thought process.

 ** _Hypothesis_** – Gavin Reed is unable to remain silent.

Nines had an abundance of evidence to support this theory. Between Gavin’s incessant muttering to himself at his desk or his continual need to needle and rile up his colleagues, it was clear to see that Gavin spoke often. Lieutenant Anderson had once compared it to a ‘yippy dog’, one has a lot of bark but no bite behind it.

From their now external relationship beyond the confines of the DPD, Nines knew this to be true. As much as Gavin might like to play the role of a dominant and powerful figure, he was all too willing to surrender under the right conditions.

 ** _Possibility 1_** – Due to issues with authority?

Well, this would certainly be true within the circumstances of the precinct. Even Captain Fowler would sometimes find himself on the receiving end of a legendary Gavin Reed rant. Day one of their partnership would be a prime example, but more often than not it surrounded a case that Gavin was unwilling to let go. Stubbornness and tenacity were woven into the man’s DNA, something which was often the bane of Nines’ existence.

A trait that made him an effective and skilled detective, while it also made him a headache-inducing partner.

 ** _Possibility 2 –_** Due to issues surrounding self-confidence?

This one also had evidence to support that argument. Indeed, Gavin often lashed out when someone pointed out either an inaccuracy or commented on a personality flaw. The most frequent recipient of these sharp responses was Connor, but the RK800 was determined to highlight all of Gavin’s faults and where he could improve.

Whether this was due to a genuine want to help Gavin or just because Connor knew he would get a rise out of the human was up for debate. Lieutenant Anderson’s eye rolls indicated his thinking leaned towards the first argument, but the RK800’s own sassy retorts led to Nines believing it may be equal measures of both.

Unlike himself, Connor had begun to incorporate much more obvious humour and sarcasm into his mannerisms since deviancy. It made him popular with many of his colleagues for his quick jibes and comments – another point to support Nines’ theory about Gavin.

Jealousy, maybe?

 ** _Possibility 3 –_** Gavin Reed is just an asshole.

That one wasn’t really a possibility. Over the course of seventeen months working together and eight months of a sexual and romantic relationship, Nines was well aware that Gavin was an asshole through and through. The degrees to which he was a ‘brat’, to use Lieutenant Anderson’s vocabulary, depended entirely on the situation. At the precinct, it was highly influenced by Gavin’s case load and mood; not to mention whatever company surrounded them.

Their home, however, was different entirely. In the two months which they had been living together had shown that Gavin had his moments of being more tolerable, capable of compromise and a willingness to listen.

Still, that didn’t change the fact that Gavin enjoyed being an ass who didn’t know when to shut up.

A rather loud argument from the break room had in fact been the catalyst for Nines’ current deliberating on his ‘grand plan’ to find a method in correcting Gavin’s terrible behaviour. Nines’ patience for his partner’s antics had lasted some time, but it was growing _extremely_ thin.

What had started out as a mild tempered trading of insults between Gavin and Connor had ended up erupting into something much nastier when another officer had pointed out that Gavin’s new tolerance of androids was making him soft. Their own relationship was a closely guarded secret (only the Lieutenant, Connor and Officer Chen were officially privy to it), hidden beneath the layers of their professional partnership, while Gavin had always made a point of throwing off any suspicions.

It wasn’t that he was ashamed of their relationship, but both Gavin and Nines knew that if their romance was to be discovered it would be the end of their working partnership. Much like the Lieutenant and Connor were hiding their own relationship, the teasing and measured swiped at each other were a good mask to hide behind.

So to be confronted with his so-called ‘softening’ towards androids, Gavin had erupted to the point where he’d gone on a massive tirade that ended with him being sent home by Fowler for the day and a new disciplinary on his record. It had been a shocking sight, and the Lieutenant’s quiet words to Nines afterwards had pressed the importance of the situation.

“Look, I don’t disagree with anything Gavin said, you know that, but his attitude is going to land him in a lot more serious trouble if he’s not careful. Gavin’s got to learn that there’s a time and a place. For his sake, you’re going to have to find a way to get him to bite his tongue, Nines.”

And thus, here Nines was, debating methods of achieving the seemingly impossible.

How did one go about silencing Gavin Reed?

 ** _Solution 1 –_** Embarrassment to entice silence.

Hmm, an intriguing notion. Within the privacy of their home and while exploring their sexual relationship, Nines had discovered that Gavin did tend to be silenced when self-conscious. Indeed, Nines had used this as part of their games and role play often. Whether this could be extended to the confines of the DPD however was another thing entirely.

 ** _Solution 2 –_** Find an object to force silence.

This one was even less likely. There was no way to be subtle about keeping Gavin gagged or otherwise muted, as amusing and arousing as Nines would find it. Not to mention that it would directly undermine their efforts to conceal the true nature of their relationship.

“Hey, plastic prick, what’s got you spacing?”

Nines turned his attention to Gavin’s desk at the shout. The detective’s mouth was curled up in a subtle smirk and Nines rolled his eyes at the nickname. It was no longer intended as derogatory, it was something more akin to a pet name, even if Nines felt it was in poor taste. At least it fit Gavin’s persona if nothing else.

“Nothing which would be of interest to you, Detective,” Nines answered blandly with an eyebrow raised.

Gavin scoffed while turning back to his terminal. “Whatever,” he grumbled while going back to his terminal. “This is what I get for trying to be conversational.”

Oh the irony of that statement was not lost on Nines. “How thoughtful of you, Gavin,” Nines replied sarcastically.

“That’s me, charitable bastard of the month.”

“Take out the charitable part and it would be more accurate,” Connor quipped on the way past with a coffee for Hank, deftly catching the stapler which Gavin threw at him as the android kept walking. The Lieutenant laughed as Connor handed the beverage over and turned back to Gavin with a smirk.

“Shut it, dipshit!” Gavin snapped while grabbing the stapler out of the air as Connor tossed it back.

“I’m simply being honest, Gavin,” the android smile oh-so-sweetly.

“You’re a goddamn comedian, Connor. Seriously, you’re in the wrong job,” the human detective said while turning back to his terminal.

“Hey, a comedy show where Connor verbally trashes your ass would be a treat,” Hank laughed from his chair, earning a chuckle from his partner.

“Piss off,” Gavin muttered while focusing back on his work. Connor and Hank left him to it after that, but a loud clamour from further inside the precinct soon had everyone’s attention. They all heard banging against the door of the elevator along with voices from within. “Oh great, that thing’s playing up again,” Gavin moaned. “It’s 20-fucking-40, you’d think they’d know how to fix a damn elevator!”

“Well, why don’t you go over and show them how it’s done, Reed?” Hank suggested with a smirk.

“Ha fucking ha, what do I look like? A damn electrician?”

“A scruffy mess on a good day, a dumpster fire on your worst,” Nines answered without missing a beat.

Hank and Connor both doubled over laughing while Gavin levelled him with a flat stare. “Really, Nines? That the best you can come up with?” he said lowly. Nines raised an eyebrow at the half-hearted retort before Gavin went quiet and back to his work. Evidently he was done talking for now, though the faint blush on his cheeks gave away his mild embarrassment.

Interesting. That proved Nines’ solution was partially viable, but it wouldn’t last. He needed sometime more substantial to keep Gavin suitably in line.

His eyes fell to the elevator, and he raised an eyebrow at the absolutely _insane_ idea which jumped into his head.

No, he couldn’t. Surely.

And yet…

Well, it would certainly force Gavin into silence – consciously at least. Subconsciously was another matter entirely.

 ** _Suggestion_** – Why restrict to only one method?

An intriguing prompt indeed. Within the confines of the elevator and Nines’ abilities, it would surely be easy enough to find a suitable gagging mechanism. Would it not?

“Plastic prick,” Gavin muttered sourly under his breath as he self-consciously shuffled his clothing, now hyper aware of his worn jumped underneath his hoodie and jacket.

 _Ding._ Nines could practically feel the idea strike him.

Oh his beloved human sometimes had the most _brilliant_ ideas, he had no clue what he’d just put in Nines’ head.

Well, if he was going to make Gavin suffer so much, he might as well fulfil one of his partner’s fantasies at once.

Nines smirked evilly as he went back to work. Gavin had no idea what was coming for him tomorrow.

* * *

It was strange how slow Nines found time to pass over the next twenty hours. Even more so after he and Gavin went home that night and spent it in nothing more than each other’s company. Swapping jibes, Nines commenting on the idiocy of the characters in a TV show which Gavin threw on, having a food fight when Gavin wouldn’t leave the android alone to cook…It was times like this that Nines got to see just how wonderful Gavin could be when he wasn’t doing his utmost to piss off those around him.

He may not want to share this with anyone, but he didn’t want Gavin’s mentality to suffer were his actions to result in a risk to his career. This was a well-intended intervention.

Or at least that was what Nines was telling himself as he stashed one of his extra dicks in the slot in his thigh designed to conceal weapons while Gavin was showering that morning.

The advantage of being an android not originally intended for sex and then upgraded to be capable was that he had free choice of genitalia. He may not wish to explore anything beyond a phallus (despite offering such to his partner), but that did not stop him from purchasing multiple variations for whatever the occasion deigned appropriate.

Even if that occasion were to be solely for the purpose of intimidating Gavin – Nines had been known to do that once or twice.

Gavin wasn’t the only one who could be an asshole when he wanted to.

With his plan in mind, Nines pulled out on one his more sizable attachments: one which he knew would be a decidedly snug fit, and stored it away for later inside the panel. Once that was complete, Nines changed out his equipped phallus for the one which he knew was Gavin’s personal favourite.

This may be a cruel plan, but that didn’t mean that Nines wanted Gavin to not enjoy himself.

They left for the precinct not long after, and Gavin was none the wiser as to Nines’ intentions. Oh the advantages of being an android designed for undercover and interrogation – it meant that Nines’ poker face was perfect, even if he was brimming with anticipation and excitement. The danger element to all of this was more than a little thrilling.

Two hours into their shift came Nines’ opportunity. After spending the past hour logging evidence, the android stood their desk in the evidence lockup and offered Gavin a hand. Since they were alone and Nines had made sure to glitch the camera system as part of his plan, this was a rare opportunity.

Gavin regarded him with surprise, but smiled warmly at the invitation. “Not like you,” he commented lightly while taking the offered appendage.

“We rarely have the occasion at work to indulge like this, I simply wanted a moment,” Nines replied softly, and Gavin flushed a little.

“Fuck’s sake, Nines, I don’t want to have to explain a blush to the bullpen,” the human grumbled while rubbing the back of his neck to will it away.

“Shall we take the elevator to give you more time? A coffee from the machine on the third floor might be merited after all your work thus far.”

The smaller man stared at Nines in suspicion. “Okay, what gives, tin man? You never offer me a coffee from that god-like machine without good reason. What’s going on in that noggin’ of yours?” Nines simply smiles before gently guiding Gavin towards the lift with a hand on his lower back.

“You are suggesting that I have an ulterior motive beyond keeping you in a good mood?” Nines said with a faint smirk.

“Er, yeah. You’re an asshole, you don’t do nice shit when we’re here. It’s always how we’ve done it,” Gavin challenged as the elevator dinged to signal its arrival. Nines kept a plain smile on face as he followed Gavin inside. Only a few seconds after they had started moving, the car juddered to a halt.

Gavin yelped and grabbed on to Nines as it came to a stop, reading the panel at the side of the car in annoyance. “Oh for fuck’s- Damn it, I knew we shouldn’t have taken this thing after it fucked up yesterday!” he snapped while stabbing the screen for the intercom. It flickered briefly before chiming lowly to indicate that it was out of order. “God fucking dammit! This is _not_ what I had in mind when I was looking for a break!”

Warm hands stretched across Gavin’s chest from under his jacket and the detective froze at realising what Nines was up to behind him. “What the- Nines, the hell are you doing?” he asked breathily, recognising the way the android’s hands were running against him.

“You suggested that I had an ulterior motive, Gavin,” Nines purred in his ear, to which Gavin just managed to bite back a whine at the tone. “I did not deny such a thing, and you were quite correct.”

“Nines, you ass, we can’t here!” Gavin hissed before groaning as one of Nines’ hands disappeared under his t-shirt and ran along his abdomen. “We’re gonna get caught!”

“Not if you manage to keep quiet for once,” the android growled into the human’s ear while pulling Gavin’s jacket and open hoodie off with his free hand.

“Wha-” Gavin cut himself off with a throaty moan as Nines’ hand shifted up to grasp at one of his nipples. “The fuck…?”

“I have had a theory for some time, Gavin,” Nines continued huskily, running his breath over Gavin’s ear in a way that he knew made the human weak at the knees. “It seems that you are quite incapable of remaining silent when the occasion calls for it. This your punishment for that.”

Before he could retort, Gavin felt Nines’ left hand seal over his mouth as the android’s right continued to tease his nipple. Groaning against the seal, Gavin’s whole body shook when his partner pulled him upright to force them together. Nines’ chest was plastered to Gavin’s back, and the human could feel the erection which was straining against his ass.

Despite his complete reticence to the idea of having sex at work due to the risk, Gavin’s dick jumped at feeling just how hard Nines was.

“I want you to be a very good boy for me and stay quiet. Can you do that?” Gavin shuddered at Nines’ words and desperately grabbed for the android’s hips to have some way of grounding himself as Nines’ pressed harder against his ass, drawing out a long moan. Sighing in mock annoyance, Nines reached for the zipper of his jeans. “Clearly not.”

Gavin whined when Nines let go of his mouth and looked back at him in shock while he saw what the android was up to. “Nines, are you fucking serious right now?! You can’t just-Mmph!” Nines’ other hand came out from under Gavin’s shirt to mute him again while shuffling his jeans down.

“You have no concept of time nor place, Gavin,” Nines continued. “We are trapped right outside the main floor of the precinct, and there are people already aware of the elevator’s breakdown. Given the probability that they are right outside the door, do you want to tip them off?”

Paling at the implication, Gavin’s eyes went impossibly wide as he realised Nines was slipping open one of the panels on his leg that the detective knew were intended for the smuggling and concealment of weapons. He whimpered when he saw one of Nines’ dicks appear from the recess, eerily similar to a dildo without the synthetic skin over it. “Now, I’m going to stick this in your mouth so that you do not give us away. For both of our sakes, I urge you to remain quiet.”

Nines pressed it in to Gavin’s mouth with minimal resistance and the human just about swallowed a moan at the realisation of what his partner was about to do. The dick was thick, thick enough that Gavin’s mouth almost strained against it and was a relatively effective gag.

Fuck, why had they never thought to use this thing as one before? Gavin was rock hard already, and they’d barely done anything.

“Good boy,” Nines praised while resuming his teasing of his detective’s chest, revelling in the way that Gavin pressed back against him. “Keep your volume down so that you do not let the whole precinct in on what we are up to.” Gavin’s eyes widened again at the reminder. “I have hacked the cameras so that no-one can see, but your voice _will_ be too revealing.”

That shouldn’t be such a hot threat but it was. Gavin had never been one to get off on public sex but, fuck, he could totally understand it right now. The adrenaline pumping through him was addicting and the way Nines was whispering into his ear was downright sinful. He’d never been harder in his life and he whined against the dick in his mouth while canting his hips forward, hoping that Nines would take the hint.

He could feel how Nines smirked against his neck, Gavin’s knees threatening to crumble as he felt Nines suck lightly against the base. “Oh? Are you looking for some attention, Gavin? Am I not showing you enough?” A strangled moan was muffled by the cock in Gavin’s mouth as Nines pulled the t-shirt over Gavin’s head, and it reached a much higher tone when Nines latched on to his shoulder and started pulling out a mark of claim. “Is this not satisfying enough for you? I asked you to be good, and yet you continue to be too loud.”

“Hmm, perhaps this is not enough incentive. Maybe you need the stakes to be even higher.”

Gavin broke out in a cold sweat at the threat. What could Nines possibly do to make this _more_ dangerous?

He got his answer a moment later when he heard a crackling through the speaker attached to the intercom. “I’ve connected the emergency intercom to the precinct-wide system. We’re connected to it right now,” Nines growled in Gavin’s ear. “If you’re going to continue to moan like a whore, _everyone_ will hear you.”

Oh _fuck,_ that was not fair! How could Nines expect him to stay totally quiet with _this_ happening?!

“Now, kindly stay quiet for the sake of both our careers, Gavin.”

Gavin bit down hard against the plastic in his mouth, needing _something_ to focus on other than Nines’ hands roaming all over his chest and now slipping down to tease the edge of his jeans. Which was when he remembered that he was technically biting down into one of Nines’ dicks and he just got all the harder. God, somehow his asshole of an android had not only managed to get them into this nightmare of a situation but had also found a way to fulfil one of his dreams about getting taken at both ends.

It took every ounce of his willpower not to crumble into a whimpering mess at that moment.

Satisfied that Gavin’s laboured huffing was finally quiet enough, Nines popped the button of his human’s jeans and pulled the zipper down gently. Gavin bucked into his hand uncontrollably at the faintest brush against his erection. “Patience, Gavin,” Nines teased. “You will get what you wish soon enough. Be good for me and I’ll give you a fucking to remember.”

There was no way this would ever be forgettable already but, _fuck,_ Gavin wanted to know what Nines had in store, so he bit down harder on the invasion in his mouth while stilling his hips. “That’s it,” Nines cooed while slipping his right hand down the front of Gavin’s briefs, feathering a touch against his erection. “You’re doing so well, Gavin. Keep your voice under control.”

Gavin couldn’t make up his mind where to press his body towards. The hand which was teasing his nipple, the one barely ghosting over his cock of the hardness which was straining against his still covered crack. He needed any of them, all of them. His focus was stuck so hard on making sure he didn’t squeak that any co-ordination had flown clean out of the window.

Nines finally slipped his boxers down and Gavin whimpered oh so quietly at the feeling of the air hitting his length and ass. “Look at you, Gavin,” Nines hissed with a tremor of his own. “You’re almost bursting at the seams to let everyone know just how much of a slut you are for me. But you can’t, can you?” Gavin wanted to punch Nines as much as he wanted the android to fuck him at that moment. It was such a dangerous game but he couldn’t bear for Nines to stop now.

A rustling of fabric from behind was all the warning Gavin got before Nines began rubbing his own rock hard cock against the human’s ass. Gavin jumped at the feeling and went willingly as Nines shoved him against the side of the elevator, the cold of the metal a stimulating contradiction on his overheated skin. He could feel Nines reach back into the recess of his leg and bit down hard to muffle the moan which nearly escaped at seeing the lube which appeared. “Are you ready for this?” Nines whispered to him.

Gavin nodded and clenched his hands into fists against the wall as he felt Nines’ finger breach him. The cold was sharp and it made Gavin’s head swim against the need to stay quiet. When he clenched up Nines ran a hand soothingly down his back. “It’s okay, Gavin. You’re doing so well for me,” he reassured while pressing right up against Gavin’s back. Nines could see tears forming on Gavin’s lids and paused – this wasn’t what he’d intended at all. “Gavin? Do you need to stop?” he asked much more seriously.

A frantic shaking of the head was his answer. Gavin couldn’t bear if Nines stopped now, but it was all just so _much_. He pressed his ass back against Nines’ finger while resting his head against the android’s shoulder. Fuck he was close already, this was breaking him slowly.

Nines took the hint and sped up with his preparing of Gavin, reading the signs that Gavin was desperate. Despite it all, Gavin _was_ managing to keep his voice under control – Nines was officially impressed.

After managing to get three fingers deep, Nines withdrew and slathered his cock in lube. Gavin shivered at feeling it line up against his hole, barely able to stay focused now. “Ready for me?” Nines whispered into his ear and Gavin nodded, biting down against the dick in his mouth when he felt the other slip inside.

Even Nines let out a breathy sigh at finally being sheathed inside his partner. The long build up and tension had him just as wound up as Gavin, and he began a steady pace. Gavin slammed his head back against Nines’ shoulder while biting to mute himself, but it was almost all for naught when Nines took the other end of the cock which was gagging him and began _thrusting_ it. Gavin’s knees buckled and were it not for Nines’ other arm being locked around his chest and the cock which was still impaling him, he’d have collapsed right them.

As it was, Gavin’s entire focus became not making a sound. His head was well and truly gone as the single mantra of ‘ _keep fucking quiet’_ cycled through it. He was going to kill Nines after this: full on kill him with a bullet to the heart for risking their careers like this. Then he’d beg Markus himself to reactivate him if he had to for the most fucking _amazing_ sex they’d ever had.

It was barely any time before Nines’ thrusts became more vicious, both in Gavin’s mouth and his ass, and the android began to shudder. “I’m right there, Gavin, are you close?” Gavin nodded desperately. “Then come for me. _Come_.”

That was all it took and Gavin fell apart. Nines sealed his hand around the cock in Gavin’s mouth to muffle as much of the strangled scream that escaped Gavin as he could before sinking his teeth into the smaller man’s shoulder, quietening his own potent release. Gavin trembled in his arms as the android slowly recovered, making sure his own systems were still fully functioning before pulling the obstruction free from Gavin’s mouth.

Despite his best efforts, Gavin coughed when it came free and dragged in shaky breaths. Nines slipped free from his partner’s body and gently turned Gavin so that he could lean against the wall of the elevator. “You’re fucking nuts,” Gavin whispered to him, the most fucked out smile on his face that Nines had ever seen.

Smiling lovingly, Nines closed the distance and kissed him slowly, revelling in the feel of his human under him. He’d never tire of this, of the connection they shared. No matter how much Gavin might test his patience and tempt the android to strangle him for being a complete idiot, _this_ right here was what Nines lived for. He pulled away with a warm laugh. “I’ve never once declared myself to be sane,” Nines countered. “You can speak up now, I’ve disconnected.”

“Oh thank fuck for that,” Gavin breathed out with his legs still shaking. “Shitting hell, Nines, where the hell did that come from?”

“You have been getting yourself into more and more trouble recently due to your impertinent mouth. This seemed an adequate way to test the two most probable solutions to the problem,” Nines explained while gathering up Gavin’s clothes and pulling out a pack of wipes from the compartment in his leg.

“Fucking me in the elevator at the precinct while leaving it so that anyone could hear is your grand solution?” Gavin drawled sarcastically.

“Embarrassment and gagging you were the most effective solutions posited by my systems. I simply managed to enact both in this way, it offered a direct comparison.” The android continued to clean his partner while talking, enjoying the quiet post-sec moment.

Gavin laughed. “You’re a dramatic idiot, you could have just _asked_ me to shut up.”

“I have done, multiple times. I swear you ignore me because it is me; and really, Gavin, you are hardly one to talk about being a ‘dramatic idiot’.”

“Takes one to know one.” Gavin drew Nines up for another kiss before shifting his aching body to get redressed. “Fuck, my whole body feels wound up to hell. I thought sex was meant to make you _un_ wind?” Nines simply smirked while clearing everything away, but not without aiming a _very_ unimpressed glare at his partner.

His second phallus now had several deep indents of teeth marks across the length of it. That was going to look weird as shit when Nines next put it on and formed his synthskin over it.

“It’s what you get you muzzling me with your damn dick,” Gavin told him cockily. “Should have thought about that before you used it.” Nines rolled his eyes with a huff but left it for now. They could discuss how to address _that_ issue later. “Fuck, that was hot but goddamn, Nines, it was risky as fuck.”

“Well, hopefully this will teach you to keep your temperamental mouth under better control now. Especially seeing as you have just proven that you _can_ do it. If not, we _will_ be back here again.” Gavin grumbled under his breath at the threat while blushing lightly.

Stupid android proving a point in the craziest fucking way possible…

They soon redressed and Gavin jumped when the doors of the elevator swiftly opened up, bracing himself for the awkward conversation of how to explain the smell, but his jaw dropped when he saw they were still on the floor of the evidence lockup. They somehow hadn’t moved.

_That lying bastard!_

“You shitbag! We never moved!” Gavin shouted in outrage. Nines smirked with a wink. “You fucking asshole are you telling me that was all a fucking ploy?!” Nines said nothing as he walked towards the stairs, Gavin growling behind him while fighting to make sure he was presentable.

Gavin almost jumped when they got to the door of the lockup only to see Connor on the other side of it with a frantic expression. “Nines! I’m guessing that was you that hacked into the intercom system to try and get our attention?” Connor asked, missing how Gavin went pale. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t figure out what was jamming the door shut to the lockup and we couldn’t get the elevator back up and running.”

 **_Shit_ ** _, he really did do it. Thank **fuck** I didn’t squeal._

“We were just as unsuccessful, Connor,” Nines reassured the other android with a smile. “The elevator was malfunctioning and I was unaware that you had returned from your scene. If I had known, I would have simply messaged you directly rather than attempt the useless hack.” Nines scowled before continuing. “The DPD needs to update their systems, I was unable to make a secure connection it seems.”

“Well, we couldn’t hear anything you were saying. All we got was some static and the odd strange sound,” Connor continued, to which Gavin blushed right to the tips of his ears. “Are you both all right?”

“I need a fucking piss,” Gavin snapped before storming out, all but running towards the restrooms. He was so, so, _so_ glad that he’d managed to keep everything under wraps now. That didn’t meant that he wasn’t going to kill Nines later.

As soon as Gavin had gone, Nines smirked while Connor raised an eyebrow at him. “Why did you have to drag me into this?” Connor grumbled. “I could have quite happily gone _without_ knowing what you were up to with Gavin.”

“Had no-one said anything, Gavin surely would not have believed that the intercom was active. Thanks to your contribution, he is now firmly of the belief that it was,” Nines chuckled. “He needs never know that it was not a real danger, and these actions would hardly act as a deterrent in the future otherwise.”

Connor shook his head with a snort. “He isn’t wrong when he calls you a sadistic bastard, Nines. All of this to just prove a point?”

“Not at all, Connor. To prove a theory.”

 ** _Hypothesis_** – Gavin Reed is unable to remain silent.

 ** _Conclusion_** – Gavin Reed is indeed capable under the right conditions.

**_Future Action Required?_ **

Hmmm, well that was up to Gavin now, wasn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> Come check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SkyeWillows) and [Tumblr](https://skyewillows.tumblr.com)! I love chatting to people and it would be great to speak to you all!
> 
> I am a slave to all forms of feedback (kudos, subs, bookmarks and especially comments), so please feel free to indulge me!


End file.
